To win To lose
by Mr. Michaels
Summary: with the Fraternization law gone, opportunities open, but when Roy and Jean wants the same thing, that is when things get interesting/HavocAi vs RoyAi/ featured EdWin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine

Time bracket: Post-Brotherhood

* * *

To Win To Lose

HavocAi vs RoyAi

Chapter 1- the beginning

Roy Mustang walked into the office with more swagger than usual. He's in an unusual good mood, in the morning too. Nobody really knows why, but only the person who knew him whole heartedly, but sadly, that man is already dead.

He's in a good mood because today is the day that the Fraternization Law will be sent up in flames. He even requested Fuhrer Grumman to let him burn it himself. Of course, the eccentric man obliged with a chuckle.

Before heading for his office, he went straight for the Fuhrer's office. He knocked thrice on the wooden door.

"Mustang, I know that's you so come on in" Grumman's amused voice rang from the other side of the door.

Roy opened the door and proceeded inside.

"Well, this is a new record" Grumman chuckled, "you actually went to work before 7"

"Let's just say that I'm full of surprises, sir" Roy replied smiling and shrugging.

Grumman smiled and pulled out the document that made him hide his feelings for the past decade.

"Try not to leave scorch marks on the table, Mustang" Grumman said, grinning.

"No problem sir" Roy said, pulling his arrayed gloves from his pocket.

He clapped his hands and snapped.

Suddenly, the document's bottom turned brown and started spreading across the paper, then it turned to gray ash.

He smiled with satisfaction.

"I'll announce it later at 8" Grumman said, brushing the ashes off his desk and into his wastebasket.

"I'll be waiting for it sir" Roy said, grinning.

He walked out of the room, leaving a smirking Grumman.

"This will be fun" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Roy entered his office and found his whole platoon is present already. Everyone that is, except for 2nd lieutenant Vato Falman, since he chose to remain as a Briggs soldier.

"Good morning General" Sergeant Major Kain Fuery greeted, raising his head from the radio.

"Good Morning" He replied, his good mood, raising more.

He glanced to his desk and found a pair of towering paperwork on it. But even that can't dampen his spirits.

He walked to his desk and started working.

1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's eyes widened. She can't believe it; he's actually working without her having to even think about reaching for her gun.

"You're in an awfully good mood today, chief" Havoc said, a cigarette absent from his usually cigarette-vacant mouth.

"Well, it is a beautiful day" Roy said.

Riza raised her eyebrows and Roy caught it.

"Something wrong, lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"Nothing sir, I'm just wondering" she said, nonchalantly, glancing to her superior officer. "Why you deemed this day as beautiful when it's raining and you're usually useless in r-"

"That's not what I mean" Roy said, hurriedly, before his pride as the flame alchemist gets scarred again, "I mean that, I feel extra lucky today"

"Got yourself a date, sir?" Breda asked, "Is it one of Havoc's"

"HEY!" Havoc reacted indignantly.

Roy chuckled while Breda teased his best friend and Fuery just laughed along. Riza, however, ignored them.

Roy eyed his lieutenant, who was responsibly doing her appointed work. He glanced to the wall clock to his left.

0719 hours.

'Anytime now' he thought.

He did his paperwork unusually fast. He even did it correctly.

He already had an inch stack of finished paperwork when the Fuhrer's voice echoed from the PA system.

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen"_ He said, _"I have an announcement to make"_

Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Riza looked up in confusion.

"A direct formal announcement from the Fuhrer?" Fuery asked.

"I wonder what it is" Breda said.

Meanwhile, Roy continued on working on his paperwork, his bent low but a smile curled across his face.

"_Earlier this day, at 0652 hours, we have abolished a law and now it is no longer in motion"_ he continued, _"I the Fuhrer, hereby announce that the Fraternization law abolished… Have fun you kids"_

He added the last part with a smirk across his face.

From outside of the office, they heard muffled cheers of joy. A brown-haired 2nd lieutenant from the Archives division came knocking on their door asking for Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Riza sighed and stood up. She followed the young man outside and closed the door.

Suddenly, Havoc sighed, as if he was waiting for this. Then he smiled widely.

"What?" Breda asked, "you're gonna ask a military woman to be your girlfriend, are you?"

"Not just any military woman" Havoc said, defensively, "She's _the _military woman"

"Who is she, then?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Well, she has a beautiful long, pale-gold blonde hair with chestnut brown eyes also with a fair skin" Havoc swooned, " and she's not very thin, she's kinda chubby, but not fat, because of the muscles she gained throughout the years, she pretty voluptuous, even the dull uniform can't hide that"

I knew her all these years and I already liked her since the first time I saw her" Havoc said in finality.

"If she's that pretty, she might have a civilian boyfriend already" Breda pointed out.

"Nah, she doesn't and I'm completely sure of it" Havoc said.

"Stalker" Breda retorted and made Havoc glare at him.

"But whatever the case is" Breda said, leaning back on his chair, "if she's that pretty, she might get snatched away by the general"

"Not this one, she's not like the others" Havoc said, glaring at his superior officer.

Roy shrugged.

"Go ahead, Havoc, I'm also going to take what's mine today" Roy said, "you can have your girlfriend all to yourself if she would take you"

Despite the last part, Havoc smiled and sighed in relief.

"Oh, who's your lucky girl, general?" Breda asked.

"Someone very special" Roy said, grinning, "I've been with her all my life"

Silence suddenly regained the room until Fuery asked Breda something that made Jean and Roy hold their breaths.

"Is it just me or both they're talking about is Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Havoc's glare met Roy's with none of them recoiling. The tension suddenly became thick that Breda and Feury actually read the letters on the air.

THIS IS WAR

* * *

A/N: well that was fun haha anyway I'm back and saying this already, I am both a RoyAi and HavocAi shipper, I'm not biased to only Roy or Havoc so even I wouldn't know who will win WAIT FOR MORE CHAPTERS so stick around:D

Jack Michaels out


	2. Chapter 2- Competition (pt 1)

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine, shall insert my OC (I need her in the future chapters)

Time bracket: Post-Brotherhood

To Win To Lose

HavocAi vs RoyAi

Chapter 2- competition (pt. 1)

Riza walked inside the office and instantly felt the heavy atmosphere.

The two men instantly dropped their glares and looked who just entered the room.

"Get back to work, sir" She said simply, before proceeding to her desk near his.

Mustang sent a quick glare to Havoc, who sent one him an equally cold glare, then went back to work, with determination to please Riza.

"Who was that that called you out, Lieutenant?" Breda asked curiously, casting a quick look to Roy and Jean.

Roy's and Jean's ears perked up, waiting for Riza's answer. Breda, of course, caught their reactions and did his best to keep a convincing straight face.

"It was 2nd Lieutenant Francis Baker from the Archives department" Riza replied nonchalantly.

"What did he want?" Breda pressed on.

"He was asking me on a date" Riza said, placing the paper she was signing to her growing stack of finished paperwork.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"Refused him, of course" Riza said raising her head and as f it was the most obvious answer, "and you aren't working, lieutenant"

"Nah, finished most of my work yesterday" Breda said lazily, leaning back on his chair.

After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a happy-go-lucky 2nd lieutenant Rebecca Catalina and a flustered newly promoted Colonel Jack Michaels in tow. Actually, Jack was lodged between Rebecca's locked arms.

"HEYA RIZA" Rebecca greeted with an ear-to-ear grin.

Riza sighed but smiled at her best friend's usual theatrics.

"Good morning Rebecca" Riza said.

"L-Lieutenant" Jack choked out, "please let go of me"

"Oops" Rebecca said, letting go of Jack, "I forgot I was still holding you"

Jack sighed and fixed her collar. She was still flustered

"What happened to you?" Breda asked the 18-year-old officer.

"She was ambushed by the cadets" Rebecca said, "She was in charge of training the new recruits, then when she was on her way here, she was ambushed, got a lot of fans, don't ya?"

Jack glared at Rebecca, who just smiled at the kid's reaction.

"Thanks for the help, but I still have to pick up Al and the Short stuff from the train station" Jack said, regaining her composure.

"Let me come with you" Riza said, standing up"I heard Winry Rockbell will be with them.

"Sure" Jack replied, looking relieved, "It would help me a lot so I won't get ambushed again if you're with me"

"If you'd excuse us general..." Riza said.

They saluted but didn't wait for Roy's response before heading out. Riza then stood up and followed her. However, Jean also stood up.

"I want to come too" He said.

Riza stared at him.

"Aren't you finished with your work 2nd lieutenant?" She asked.

"I finished most of them yesterday, so I don't really have much to do" Jean reasoned, scratching the back of his neck, "besides, I bet those kids got heavy bags with them"

"I'm more than enough to carry them all in one hand" Jack said casually, "but it'll help me to avoid another ambush"

Jean smiled and flashed a look to Roy saying _**'where's your god now?' **_with a smirk.

Roy glared at him as the trio filed out of the room. Breda and Rebecca saw Roy's reaction as well as Jean's victory smirk.

Rebecca leaned to Breda as Roy dove to his paperwork once more, muttering something about burnt corpses.

"What's wrong with those two?" she whispered as Breda took a sip from his mug of coffee.

Breda placed the mug on his table and looked at the confused military woman.

"Apparently, they are both got the hots for lieutenant Hawkeye" Breda said casually, "since the Frat law is trashed, they're like this since it was announced"

Rebecca's confused face slowly molded to a smirk.

"So" She said, "it's a full out war for Riza's heart"

Breda glanced at her and saw her face. Instantly, he knew what was rubbing through the eccentric woman's brain.

"Oh no" He said in finality, "You are NOT dragging me into your plans, I still want to live"

"I wasn't going to ask you anyway" she snapped, "You'll just ruin it"

"And you won't?" Breda snapped back.

"Get back to work, both of you" Roy suddenly said behind them, voicing a bad mood and found a way to get it out of his system.

* * *

Jean ended up driving with Riza next to him and Jack sitting on the back seat.

The young alchemist has been watching Jean Havoc ever since she caught the smirk he sent Mustang. It looked like they're in a row and coincidently, on the day the Fraternization law was gone. And why the reaction, is it lieutenant Hawkeye… wait…

"We're here" Riza said, disrupting Jack's train of thought.

Jean pulled over on one of the parking spaces next to the doors leading to the station. When they got out heading for the bustling station, Jack walked a few paces behind them. She can't help but smile at Jean who occasionally stumble on his words then blush a little. But knowing Riza, she is ALWAYS oblivious in these occasions.

"JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" a high pitched yell, screaming her name, reached her ears.

"Not again" she groaned, turning around then felt someone tackle her to the ground before it can register to her that it was Winry.

Havoc and Hawkeye looked around and saw Jack, face down on the concrete floor with Winry hugging her. Not far behind them, the golden-haired Elric brothers came walking to them, carrying their suitcases.

"JACK, YOU DIDN'T VISIT US IN RISEMBOOL ANDWE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she cried.

"GET OFF ME WINRY" Jack said firmly.

Ed pulled Winry up and Al offered his hand to Jack, who ignored it, stood up and brushed off the dirt that got on her military uniform.

"So much for being more enough to take care of this" Jean teased.

"I WAS TAKEN BY SURPRISE OKAY!" Jack yelled, a pulse now visible on her temple.

Riza smiled and made Havoc's heart skip a beat. He blushed a little, not enough for anyone to see, but enough for Jack to see.

* * *

The military trio helped the Elric brothers and Winry with their bags. While Winry and Riza talked and the Ed and Al talking about alchemy (A/N: not anything new), Jack stood back and walking with Havoc.

"That was quite a show back there" Jack said.

"Well" Havoc replied casually, "you did a good job testing the laws of gravity with Ms. Rockbell's weight"

Jack decided to ignore that.

"That's not what I mean" Jack said, who smiling now.

Jean glanced and saw a smirk dancing on her lips. He knew that smile, too well, especially from his black-haired comrade from the East and from the Promised day with the name of Rebecca Catalina.

"What? What's with that look?" He asked.

"Nothing really" Jack said, "it's just that…"

"Just what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the rash on your face is getting worse the more you look at Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Oh shit.

Jean got a bad feeling about this. He just dragged a teenager with evil tendencies into his plan of taking down the brigadier general Mustang. And he bets that Catalina will know about this.

* * *

1232 hours.

Rebecca smiled as someone announces something in the P.A. system that will surely get this show on the road.

"_To all military personel with the rank of Warrant officer to a rank of Lieutenant General who are assigned in field work, you are to attend the physical assessment tomorrow at 0840 hours on the training grounds in the outskirts of Central city. More information will be given on the day itself"_

Roy looked up from his work and smiled.

And as if on sync, that is when Jean stepped in the building with Riza, Jack, Winry, Al and Ed. He heard the whole announcement.

As if on sync, the same though ran across Mustang's and Havoc's minds.

"_**This is it, you're going down"**_

* * *

A/N: ok sorry I screwed it up, but well, it's just beginning so… I swear it'll get better:D anyhow, I added my OC there because I need to have the hormonal/evil-blooded teen to g along with Rebecca Catalina, I would use Winry for that, but then I won't have time for a EdWin (I ship them tooooo), not to mention, I ended up using my experiences t what happened to Jack, one of them quite recently. Anyway, hafta leave you there again, please wait for more chapters! Reviews are appreciated.

Jack Michaels out.


	3. Chapter 3-competition (pt 2

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine, shall insert my OC (I need her in the future chapters)

Time bracket: Post-Brotherhood

To Win To Lose

HavocAi vs RoyAi

Chapter 3- competition (pt. 2)

Riza came early to the venue of the military physical assessment. But despite being early, quite a number has appeared already and much to her surprise, Roy and Jean is there already, occasionally shooting glares at each other, then would look away and go back to their conversation, in Roy's case with Edward and with Jean's, talking with Breda.

"GOOD MORNING RIZAAAAA!" Rebecca Catalina's voice rang out of nowhere. Riza turned behind her and saw her best friend and with the choking Jack Michaels in a head lock in her arms.

'Why is every time I see those two together, Jack is always in that situation' Riza thought, scrunching up her eyebrows in both confusion and amusement.

"What's with that face Riza?" Rebecca asked, upon reaching her best friend.

"Jack is turning green" Riza pointed out emotionlessly.

Rebecca looked at the choking 18-yr-old.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot" Rebecca said cheerfully. She let go of Jack who glared at her.

"What happened this time?" Riza asked.

"Nothing, I just had the urge to do it when I saw her in her morning face" Rebecca said, ruffling her short, spiky, jet black hair.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a morning person" Jack grumbled and walked away to Ed and Roy.

Rebecca and Riza watch her walk away and then Rebecca smiled, no, _smirked_. Riza, of course, caught this.

"Knowing you and that smile, you're planning something" Riza said, sighing.

"Anyway, have to ask you something" Rebecca said, suddenly turned serious.

"What is it?" Riza asked, confused.

* * *

"So General Mustang, I heard about your war against Havoc" Jack suddenly said, smirking.

Roy paled while Ed looked confused.

"Y-You've must h-have heard wrong" Roy replied, stumbling over his words.

"Really?" Jack pushed on, running her hands through her short, jet black hair and her ismatched eyes looking at her commanding officer, "I also heard that Havoc already made a move on the lieutenant"

"THAT BETTER NOT BE TRUE!" Roy yelled indignantly. Then his face turned to a delicate shade of crimson as he realize what he just said and what Jack's face contorted to.

"So the one you're fighting for is lieutenant Hawkeye" Jack said smugly, "interesting"

Roy huffed and walked away to the small group of brigadier generals.

* * *

Rebecca looked at Riza with a stunned look while Riza looked away a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks and her eyes shining, but looking down.

"HIM?!" Rebecca finally said, regaining her voice, "YOU'RE ACTUALLY IN LOVE… WITH _HIM_?!"

Riza sighed.

"I knew you'd react to something like that" she said, "but yes"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE IN THAT CREEP?!" Rebecca asked, rather indignantly, "YOU DEFINITELY DESERVE BETTER THAN _THAT_ OCTOPUS!"

"Well… I don't really know" Riza said, scratching her chin, "but it's his imperfections that made me love him"

Rebecca's face fell to concern as a bell rang out.

"We better stand in line already" Riza said to her bestfriend before walking away.

Rebecca watched Riza walk to the group of 1st lieutenants.

"Oh man, poor guy" Rebecca thought, sighing and finally walking to the group of 2nd lieutenants, "He doesn't know that there is no version of this competition where he'll come out on top"

* * *

"Alright! The physical assessment is we'll be testing your endurance in joined ranks" the assigned military general to conduct the physical assessment yelled over the perfectly lined crowd, "all of you will be jogging rounds only until your useless bodies can handle! NOW LINE UP THERE AND GET STARTED!"

Roy's eyes scanned the crowd to find the tall blond only to find Havoc's eyes already burning holes through his head. The heavy tension fell over them and was felt by the people separating them. They walked to each other unconsciously and ran together.

Roy ran ahead then would look extremely smug until Jean would over take him. Jack and Ed, who were behind the two, stifled their laughters and trying to concentrate on the rounds. But the changes from smug to a glower that continuously happen alternately between the adults is just downright hilarious.

This continued for the next hour and Roy and Jean were still at it, in their 112th round and only Riza and a black-haired captain running behind the competing adults.

Jack, who finished until her 103rd round, stood by Ed, who finished 110 rounds, Rebecca, who ended at 100 and Fuhrer Grumman, who sat on a chair, fanning himself.

"I'm impressed that they can run for that long just because they're fighting for Elizabeth" Grumman said, completely amused.

"It's childish for two adults to compete like that, it's hilarious" Jack said, before sipping on her water. They were given a 10 minute rest before they can continue to the next exercise, which is rock climbing.

"I can only imagine General bastard's face when the 2nd lieutenant pulls this off" Ed said, laughing, wiping his face, "I'll be expecting to see his deflated head on his desk"

Grumman, Jack and Rebecca laughed along with him

"OOF!" A pair of voices exclaimed that made the laughing group stop abruptly as whip their heads to the general direction, only to see Roy tripped over his sore legs and Jean tripping over him. Riza left them to eat her dust and managed 115 rounds, before stopping.

The two men stood up, red-faced and dirt sprayed, glared at each other and walked to the others to mark the number of their laps. Riza walked to Roy and gave him a cold wet towel. He accepted it, of course, and sent a quick look of smugness to Jean who was thrown a towel on the face by Rebecca before he can even react.

"Don't be reckless, sir" Riza said, holding a water bottle to her superior while he wipes the dirt off his face.

Roy glanced at his sic lieutenant but blushed nonetheless, taking the water bottle from her and muttered a thank you.

Jean merely sent a cold glare to him and walked to the wall-climbing station.

* * *

"They're at it again" Jack said, sighing, to Ed who just climbed down the other side of the wall. They walked to the assigned officer to record his time.

Ed looked up to the pair climbing fast on the 5-storey wall of rock with a width of 10 meters, with footholds and handles dotting it (Transmuted by the recently promoted lieutenant colonel Alex Louis Armstrong). The actual exercise is to climb the wall and go down the other side without a harness, but the ground was covered with a 30-inch, 9 and a half meter foam to soften the fall. But there is a danger zone on the left corner, because the foam didn't extend that far leaving the ground devoid.

Riza walked from behind the wall and walked to the officer to mark her time. She stood next to the teenagers.

"Are they racing?" Riza asked.

"I have no idea" Ed replied nonchalantly.

Roy realized that Riza was watching and climbed faster, overtaking Jean. Jean scowled and went ahead to match his speed. His palms started to sweat, but no matter, he's nearly there. In his abrupt action, he grabbed a small handle and slipped. He was 45 feet off the ground. On the furthermost, left-side of the wall.

No harness.

He can't grab on anything.

He was freefalling in the air

Roy started reaching to Jean, panicking, his right hand on a foothold.

His hand slipped.

"HAVOC!" He shouted, the competitive side of him gone, replaced with his concern for his subordinate.

Jack and Ed clapped their hands in unison and transmuted the ground from the half meter allowance to rise and catch him. But he still hit his back on the transmuted ground, resulting to pain.

"M-my back again" He muttered as he was slowly lowered to the ground.

Riza rushed to him along with the medics.

"Are you alright?" She asked, while the a checked him of his vital spots.

"I'm alright lieutenant" he said, smiling.

"He's fine, but he better take a few minutes before he can go again" the medic said.

Riza sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever be reckless like that ever again" She said seriously, her brown eyes focused to his baby blue ones.

"Yes ma'am" He replied, smiling, "sorry for worrying you"

From above Roy looked at them and his concern left him and glowered at Jean. He pushed on with his climbing as fast as he could.

"The competition isn't over yet, Havoc" he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: sorry, I wasn't able to update soon too much shit is going on and well, it won't let me write on schedule *sigh*. Anyway, I'll update the 4th chapter as soon as I can, so please, stick around also in concern of the OC, lieutenant colonel Jack Michaels, she/he is my alter ego, I 'm gonna use he/she in my stories so don't be surprised, and oh yeah, regarding his/her name, don't be surprised when she's suddenly a guy, I just like that name because it compliments my real name… ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING PLS REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THE GUY YOU WANT TO WIN if you want to

Jack Michaels out


	4. Chapter 4- winner

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine, shall insert my OC (I need her in the future chapters)

Time bracket: Post-Brotherhood

* * *

To Win To Lose

HavocAi vs RoyAi

Chapter 4- Winner

Havoc immediately climbed the wall even before the medic said he was fine and free to continue. He even beat Roy's time by 5 seconds, but Roy didn't react to it, since he did stop half-way up trying to save him.

Jean saw Roy waiting for him at the foot of the next physical assessment exercise.

"How is your back?" Roy asked, with a hint of indifference.

"Just fine, especially after the lieutenant helped me" Jean threw back smugly. Roy threw him a mild look of loathing and proceeded with the obstacle course.

The obstacle course was just as hard as looks. You start off with crawling under a mesh of barbed wire then unto a rope bridge that you are supposed to swing on to get to the other side. Then to a net wall that you're supposed to climb over and down the other side then to a station where you are to assemble a Bushmaster M17S carbine and run around the wood-covered area where you are to shoot targets with pellets that loads the magazines and lastly, take a human-weight bag and carry it all the way back around the whole obstacle course that has the distance of 5 kilometers.

They are only to go in pairs. Roy and Jean glared at each other and fell in line and waited for the ten minute interval. Two desk officers stood side by side to time the competing adults and when they said "go", they bolted down the 10 meter distance from the start to the first obstacle.

With determination they can't overtake each other that only lead to them getting faster.

They easily overtake the pair that went on before them halfway along the 50 meter long barbed wire mesh and crawled equally fast.

* * *

"this is never gonna get old" Jack said, after finishing the obstacle course with Ed, who "mysteriously" disappeared after Winry and Alphonse arrived to watch the last exercise.

"And the funny part is they're doing a childish petty fight over a woman" Jack continued, before Rebecca passed a bottle of water to her, "I wonder who'll win

Rebecca stopped in her tracks and caused Jack to collide to her.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing her forehead and messing up her bangs, "watch it"

She turned to face Jack's face and looked at her seriously.

"Well about that…" Rebecca started.

* * *

Jean was never trained for alchemy so firearms are his forte, therefore leaving Roy in a 5 second interval. Roy, however, has a good aim since his practice of pinpoint aiming with his flame alchemy. Roy took down his targets faster than Jean can. But due to Jean's height advantage, he is able ran faster.

Both reached the clearing where they saw the human-weight bags. They slid the carbines to their backs and ran to reach for the bags without even stopping.

"y-you can't be serious?" Jack asked, stunned.

"She told me this morning" Rebecca said, clenching her fists.

"So this game is only gonna end in a dead end for him from the very start" Jack said sympathetically, "he liked her for so long, poor-"

"We can't help it" Rebecca cut in, as if daring her to finish her sentence, "Riza chose him, we can't do anything about it, but it he can turn tables if she actually change her mind"

Jack sighed and watch as Riza run in the obstacle course with Maria Ross.

Roy and Jean are finally halfway back to their finish line and the finished officers are actually cheering them on.

Both of them sent glares to each other as they get near the finish line.

100 meters to go.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO HAVOC!" Roy shouted desperately.

80 meters.

A pulse throbbed on his temple and didn't respond back.

60 meters.

Roy threw a side glance at him and grew irritated.

40 meters.

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA LOSE ANYWAY!" Roy yelled to Havoc, "BACK DOWN ALREADY!"

20 meters.

Jean slowed down. "going to lose anyway". Those words rang in his ears and only fueled his anger.

Distracted, Roy overtook him and beat him with the time of 48 minutes and 17 seconds while Jean's time is 48 minutes and 52 seconds.

Roy sent Jean a smug look and walked to the tent to file in his whole physical assessment records for the day. Jean heatedly took his document from the officer in charge of holding his time and walked to file his document.

* * *

At 1730 hours, the end of the assessment is over and they were sent home.

But when Roy reached his car, he saw Jean leaning on the tree next to where he parked his car.

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to know what you meant a while ago" Jean said, walking to his superior with a cold glint in his eyes.

"Which one?" Roy asked casually.

"You know full well what" Jean said hotly.

Roy opened the door to his car and placed in his duffel bag. He turned around to his subordinate.

"You know what I mean, you know you don't stand a chance" Roy said harshly, but Jean didn't cringe, "I know that she'll pick me, if not, then why would she swear to follow me to hell?"

"You're just an obligation to her, since she just owes so much to you" Jean replied, irritated, "she looks up to you because she's your aid"

Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well I don't see any reason she'll chose you" Roy said in cold finality, "I don't see her offering you any signs of attention or you giving her a reason to be with her, you're just a good friend to he-"

Roy wasn't able to finish when Jean threw a punch to his face and tasted blood.

* * *

Riza walked along with Rebecca, Jack, Ed, Winry and Al. She watched amusedly at Jack and Winry tease Ed that the fact that Jack is still taller than him, despite that he grew to 5'5 and a year older than the said girl, who is currently the height of their commanding officer, Roy, that is 5'7.

Rebecca sent a side glance to her best friend and sighed.

Suddenly Jack, Winry and Ed went silent. Riza looked curiously and followed their gaze and look just in time for Roy to return the attack Jean sent him.

They all ran to the pair and dragged them away from each other. Roy was held back by Alphonse and Rebecca, while Jean was held back by Riza, Jack and Edward (A/N: Jack pulled him by the midriff, and since Jean is bigger, physically stronger and, honestly, angrier, we'll be needing these three to pull him back).

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Rebecca shouted heatedly, pulling back Roy's left arm.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT"S WRONG WITH HIM!" Roy shouted heatedly, attempting to attack Jean, "HE SUDDENLY JUST PUNCHED ME!"

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS MUSTANG!" Jean yelled, "YOU KNOW YOU DESERVE THAT!"

"COOL IT!" Ed shouted after receiving Jean's yell on full blast on his ear.

"YOU STARTED IT YOU ASS!" Mustang yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Riza yelled in finality. She was never this angry. _NEVER._

Roy and Jean stopped their _yelling contest_.

"Both of you just shut up" Riza snapped and let go of Jean.

"Lieute-" Roy started but Riza cut him off.

"Don't _**sir**_" Riza snapped, "You've both done enough damage"

Riza glanced at Jean's beat up face and dragged him out of the area. Roy fell behind and his knees sagged and fell on the ground.

"We should fix that face of yours" Winry remarked as she take out her toolbox. She pulled a small bag that had a red cross gracing the sterile white canvas.

"I messed up again dammit" Roy said, frustrated and crestfallen, as Winry and Alphonse fix him up with both alkahestry and Winry's basic skill for his bruises and cuts.

* * *

Riza took him to his apartment and helped him fix up. She took out the first aid it from his bathroom. Eerie silence fell over the pair. Suddenly Riza spoke.

"What where you fighting for anyway" Riza asked indeifferently.

Jean looked into Riza's eyes and gave in.

"We were fighting over someone" Jean said bitterly.

"How childish, both of you are adults and you fight over that?" Riza asked as she picked up the bandage for his cut on his forehead.

Jean smiled sadly.

"I know" Jean said, "but she matters so much to me and I don't want her to end up in his arms" Jean said, "its fine by me even if he steals every single girlfriend I have, anyone but her"

"Well, if she's that dear to you that much, why didn't you ask her from the start?" Riza asked.

Jean thought for a while.

"Because she was way out of my league, so I dated a lot of women to see if I can find someone else I can love more and forget her" Jean replied, "but it seems that the general wants to see me suffer one last time when I finally decided to try making my move on her"

"Is that so" Riza said, packing up the first aid kit and stood up. She made her way to the door.

"I expect you to come to work tomorrow" She said.

She turned around to the door, but before she was able to reach for the rusting brass doorknob, she found herself locked in Jean's arms.

"Riza please" Jean whispered painfully, "I love you, please don't leave me"

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY DID IT! Haha, gotta leave you hanging, be like Rick Riordan:D anyway, I'll leave you to contemplate to what will happen next anyway, thanks for reading, wait for the next chapter, and yes,_** ITS NOT OVER YET!**_ I repeat, wait for the next one:) PLS REVIEW!:)

Jack Michaels out.


	5. Chapter 5- turning tables

Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine, shall insert my OC

Time bracket: Post-Brotherhood

To Win To Lose

HavocAi vs RoyAi

Chapter 5- Turning tables

The conclusion

Riza stood frozen as Jean's strong arms restrained her movements. Her cheeks started heating up and there is the slight color-change in her face.

"Jean-" She started, still not moving.

"Please let me explain" Jean pleaded, tightening his hold unto Riza.

Riza stiffened once more, sensing the pain evident in his voice. Jean let his arms loosen and fall to his sides. Riza turned around to face his colleague. Jean looked at her in the eye, letting her see him for who he really is and what he really feels.

"Jean-"Riza started again, only to be cut off again.

"Please Riza, I don't... I don't want to lose you" He stuttered out, catching Riza off guard. He lowered his gaze.

Riza sighed. She placed her now sweaty hand on his shoulder and he looked up hoping to see the look he is hoping for. Only to see her eyes unreadable, as per usual.

"Jean I'm sorry" Riza said, "but-"

"No please, Riza-"Jean started, but stopped as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I lost didn't I?" Jean suddenly said, "I'm sorry Ri- I mean lieutenant"

"Jean-"Riza said.

"I just hope despite this, we'll still be friends?" Jean said, returning to his usual demeanor.

Riza was again, caught off guard by her platoon mate. She stared at him, surprised.

"I thought that, if I really loved you, I can let you go and walk towards the path that will make you happy" He explained, scratching the back of his head, smiling his usual friendly smile.

Finally, Riza returned the smile to him.

"So, I better head home now so you better take care of those bruises" Riza said, "And for the record, we both know it's not me you're really in love with"

Jean looked at Riza with confusion as she made her way outside. When she closed the door, she looked to her left and saw-

"Good evening Rebecca" she said, walking away, "he's all yours now"

Rebecca blushed then Jean suddenly poked his head out from his door.

"Oh hey, Catalina, what are you doing here?" Jean asked.

Rebecca looked at Jean and looked away again.

"Uhm… hey Jean, I'm just here to tell you something I should've told you before…" She said, her gaze downcast.

Jean looked at her curiously.

"Get in here then" He said casually, gesturing for Rebecca to follow him.

* * *

"_**Well, I'm sorry for not being a morning person" Jack grumbled and walked away to Ed and Roy.**_

_**Rebecca and Riza watch her walk away and then Rebecca smiled, no, **__**smirked**__**. Riza, of course, caught this.**_

"_**Knowing you and that smile, you're planning something" Riza said, sighing.**_

"_**Anyway, have to ask you something" Rebecca said, suddenly turned serious.**_

"_**What is it?" Riza asked, confused.**_

_**Rebecca clutched Riza's hands and held it under her chin.**_

"_**I know you like someone in a way you know what I mean" Rebecca said, exasperated, "and don't you dare lie to me, I know when you are lying or not"**_

_**Riza looked at her best friend with awe, but she was used to her best friend's antics anyway.**_

"_**You're not gonna let this go are you?" Riza said, sighing.**_

_**Rebecca didn't answer, but her eyebrows shot up to her head.**_

"_**I can't believe you're asking me that" Riza said defensively, softly prying Rebecca's death grip around her pale hands, "especially when you already know who I'm going to say anyway"**_

_**Rebecca looked at her for a while and her face contorted with disbelief.**_

"_**YOU GOT HITCHED BY MUSTA- mfffph" Rebecca let out, but earning Riza's dry hands clasp on her mouth.**_

"_**Keep it down Rebecca!" Riza whispered harshly.**_

_**Rebecca removed her hand away from her mouth before speaking again.**_

"_**Seriously, Roy FRICKING Mustang?!" Rebecca whispered to her, suppressing the urge to scream it out loud, "There are, like, a MILLION other guys you can fall for… but it had to be your COMMANDING OFFICER?!"**_

"_**It doesn't matter now" Riza said nonchalantly, "it's not like it can be stopped now"**_

_**Rebecca looked at Riza with a stunned look while Riza looked away a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks and her eyes shining, but looking down.**_

"_**HIM?!" Rebecca finally said, regaining her voice, "YOU'RE ACTUALLY IN LOVE… WITH **__**HIM**__**?!"**_

_**Riza sighed.**_

"_**I knew you'd react to something like that" she said, "but yes"**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE IN THAT CREEP?!" Rebecca asked, rather indignantly, "YOU DEFINITELY DESERVE BETTER THAN **__**THAT**__** OCTOPUS!"**_

"_**Well… I don't really know" Riza said, scratching her chin, "but it's his imperfections that made me love him"**_

_**Rebecca's face fell to concern as a bell rang out.**_

"_**We better stand in line already" Riza said to her best friend before walking away.**_

_**Rebecca watched Riza walk to the group of 1st lieutenants.**_

"_**Oh man, poor guy" Rebecca thought, sighing and finally walking to the group of 2**__**nd**__** lieutenants, "He doesn't know that there is no version of this competition where he'll come out on top"**_

* * *

Jean chuckled, but the pain evident in his soft laughter. He leaned back on his moth-eaten couch next to the window.

"So, I was fighting for a prize that is already been entitled to my rival" he said, "how nostalgic, not like this happened for the first time"

Rebecca sat next to him and gazed to the window, clutching a half-empty can of beer. Jean took a swig of his and finally smiled in relief.

"I'm just glad that she fell for someone who fell in love with her too" Jean said, laughing good naturedly, "look at us, it's like we're living a teenage love affair or something"

"Well, there is nothing we can do now but wait and see how things will turn out" Rebecca said, sighing.

Jean wrapped his arms around her as the temperature outside suddenly began drop.

* * *

Roy sat on his couch, in his house, scowling slightly. Jack just left. She teased him of course, big surprise. But there was something she said that made him caught off his guard.

"_**Whatever her decision may be" she said, packing up, "if you really love her, respect her decision"**_

He looked to the window nostalgically. He wrapped the dusty gray blanket around him and made him sneeze.

"Great, the dust and cold is picking on me" he thought childishly

He sighed then suddenly, a knock sounded from his door. He sauntered to the door and found a flushed Riza Hawkeye standing before him.

"I hope you still accept to be the winner of the little bet you made with Havoc" She said, smiling uncharacteristically.

Roy snapped out of his trance and tackle hugged the smiling woman of his dreams. They landed on the cold ground. Snow started to fall on them, dotting their hair and clothes.

Roy pulled himself up, the life returning to his eyes.

"I knew you'd fall for my charm someday" he said smiling.

Instead of telling him off, or scolding him with his public display of affection, Riza Hawkeye smiled serenely and laughed.

The End

* * *

A/N: yeah yeah I'm a cruel bastard because I didn't update soon big surprise, still sorry for not updating sooner, I had to change the ending because the exams ripped the flow of the story off of my brain.

ANYWAY, I'm gonna plan to make an Xreader fic… anime? Yes the series? HETALIA:D so send me your requests (other than that I'm not really fond of Yaoi… seriously, I don't) (are you guys still curious about my gender? because this fact might make it worse:D)

*the line Jack said really did happen in real life, I had a friend who had a crush on someone and I told him that… AND NOW THE'RE DATING*

OLRAYT

Jack Michaels out


End file.
